


Danno Is Here For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cold, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shiver/Shivering, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is feeling the effects of what happened to him, Danny is there for him, What happens when he is taking care of his lover?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Danno Is Here For You:

*Summary: Steve is feeling the effects of what happened to him, Danny is there for him, What happens when he is taking care of his lover?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be home from the hospital. He wanted to be at home to finish his recovery, & be surrounded by familiar surroundings that is comforting. His lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, backed him up on that, cause he wants him home too, He missed him terribly.

He was missing his father terribly, Sometimes, He found himself back in Hawaii Alternate Reality. The Five-O Commander didn’t want to go back home, & face his life there. When, He woke up, the former seal was shivering.

“Hey, It’s okay, Danno is here for you, It’s the injuries, & the drugs that has you like this, Come on, Let’s warm you up”, & the shorter man told the Five-O Commander, & puts a blanket around him, & hugs him tightly to his body. Steve just lets out tears, as a response to what he just said, & did.

“I just want things to be back normal, Danno, I just want to feel happy again”, He sniffled, as he wiped his tears off of his face. “You _will_, Babe, you will”. He kissed him, & Steve returns the kiss tenfold to the loudmouth detective. They cuddled, & snuggled against each other, til they fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
